


Miraculous Drabbles

by TheiaNeko



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, Lucky Charm, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5189522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheiaNeko/pseuds/TheiaNeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Miraculous Ladybug oneshots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prompt 55- I Don't Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - I Don't Mind

The stars that surrounded the city were shining ever so slightly. Their twinkling nature shone through, even though the city lights had long since removed many from the night sky. It was one of Ladybug's favourite thing about patrolling Paris at night. The stars that were able to shine through to them after all of the city light that seemed to suffocate their own.

Another thing she favoured was the black cat that ran by her side, although he didn't seem to be have been keen on making an appearance that night. Which, all in all, was quite odd of him, seeing that he always seemed to want to be by her side. Showing off. Flirting. Making sure he generally wasn't out of her sight, or she out of his for that matter. Or at least, it used to be.

This left Ladybug to search the city high and low for anything that seemed to be out of the ordinary. Which also happened to be nothing. So she had opted to head home and sit on the roof of her house. The quiet of the night was way too silent for anything to happen, and not silent enough for her to be worried.

Whenever she felt overly unproductive, Marinette always sat on the roof right above her bedroom, and made designs. She could sit there for hours, drawing away until her hand was little more than a clump of cramps, and it was only then she stopped. So Marinette sat on her roof right above her room, the area around her only slightly illuminated by the lights that lined the streets that were around her house. The only other light being the lamp she had brought up from her room, the power plug attached to an extension cord that ran all the way to one of the power outlets in her room.

Sleep seemed like a leisure that she had spent an eternity never understanding how grateful she had been for it. Or how much she wished she could go back to sleeping peacefully again. Her sketch book, which used to be filled with so much vibrance, with so much life, was now filled with scribbles of nightmares.

Hawk Moth. He had finally decided that maybe just cursing butterflies, wasn't the way to get the pair's Miraculous. He'd shown up out of the blue, cursing people left and right, until it seemed like the duet was cornered with nowhere to go. They had struggled to defeat all their friends turned enemies, without hurting the innocent civilians at the same time.

Which was when he had attacked, and Ladybug hadn't been ready. But Chat Noir had. He had been so ready, that if he had told her he was born to try and die for her, she might have believed him. Because the night he nearly lost his life, she had nearly lost hers.

It was funny how long it took for he to realise she wasn't in love with only Adrian, but Chat as well, if not more so. She had ended up loving both sides of the same coin. Then he had gone and nearly gotten himself killed, leaving her to wound Hawk Moth enough to cause him to retreat, but not enough to defeat him. Now every time she looked at his face, at his neck, all she saw was the night she had nearly lost her life.

Because it seemed like overtime, he had become her life, just as he was thing was, she didn't mind.


	2. Prompt 2- It Reminded Me of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of Miraculous oneshots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 2- It Reminded Me Of You

Adrian swallowed nervously. Or it was more appropriate to say, Chat Noir swallowed nervously. Which, was kind of out of character for the flirtatious feline, considering what he was about to do. A small box was in his hand, or more accurately, his paw-spirating paw. He was about to give his first actual gift to the love of his life, Ladybug. Not to say she saw it like that. She thought that he flirted with everyone around. If only she actually knew who he was, she wouldn't be saying that then.

Nice, respectable, calm Adrian. The model. The rich kid. The son of a fashion designer. Yet a boy who had less than optimal social skill to actually function without worry in the outside world. The reason the boy had liked Ladybug in the first place, was because she made him feel like a person, rather than a puppet. A person rather than a hindrance.

Even with all of the thoughts running through his head, there was no time for them. He had to go and find his Lady. He held a present for her in his hand, and hopefully, one day she would accept the one from his heart. Tucking the present away for safety, Chat jumped towards their arranged meeting place.

Patrols were one of the few times that they could get together without worrying about the akuma bearing down on them and the innocent civilians around them, He enjoyed when it was just the two of them, basking in each other's presence. Well, he basked in hers, he wasn't sure if she felt like his company was one to be basking in.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up, Chat Noir." She greeted when he landed on the roof of a sweet shop. Her black hair shining ever so slightly under the moonlight.

Chat grinned his cheeky grin. "I had to grab something to give to you." He said, standing up on his feet and taking the present out of his pocket. "Here, this is for you my Lady." He said, a smaller, softer smile gracing his lips. Ladybug looked down at the gift in surprise, not expecting the cat to offer such a token.

"What's it for?" She asked, taking the small box from his hand and inspecting the red ribbon that decorated the white cardboard.

Chat looked at his Lady with admiration. "We met six months ago, think about it as an anniversary gift." He spoke, his voice filled with affection. Ladybug looked into his eyes, her face flushed and grin spread ear to ear.

"Thanks Kitty, it reminds me of you." She said, the smile resounding in her voice.

* * *

Adrian was walking through the school halls when he saw her fall down, taking all of her books down for the ride. Feeling slightly sorry for the poor girl, he briskly walked over, and helped her pick up her books, accepting a stammering thank you. It was then he saw it, the bracelet hooked around her wrist, of a black feline.

The exact one he had given to his Lady, and he wondered how he hadn't seen the resemblance before.


	3. Prompt: I'll go anywhere you want me to.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of Miraculous oneshots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I'll go anywhere you want me to.

The one thing that the infamous Chat Noir hates more than anything else in the world, is his Lady being upset. Whether it be the weight of the akuma being no more than a child, consumed with a hatred that shouldn't be seen in someone so young, or the thought that one day, maybe they wouldn't be able to save someone.

Whatever it was, he hated to see her weighed down by something they had little to no control over. They did try their best, day in day out. Although sometimes he caught her staring into the almost starless night sky, with a look of sadness within her eyes, and draped across her face, of course disappearing altogether whenever she saw him.

He felt that even if the whole world turned against them, there was no way he would ever leave his Lady, the one person he loved with all his heart.

It was a warm night in Paris when he confronted her about it, softly, yet straight to the point, his flirtatious nature nowhere to be found. She had looked up at him slightly; her big blue eyes seemed to be drowning in their own ocean. She murmured that she had to go, and Chat knew that it was nowhere near the point where her transformation would wear off. So he grabbed her arm.

She had looked back at him, tears spilling over and down her face. He had pulled her into a hug, a tight embrace that was returned with vigour. It was like they were not only trying to hold themselves together, but their partner as well. Don't leave me alone it said, just as it reassured them both that they were still there.

The warmth of their bodies was much hotter than the air that surrounded them, and all it made them want to do was hug tighter. Even if everyone else in this world hated her, he would still love his Ladybug.

Her tears kept falling, her hands clumped into fists against his back. Chat wanted to hide her away at that moment, away from the horrors, away from the pain, away from the world. But he knew, there was no doubting that they had to stay on the front lines. The only people, who were able to fight there, had to stay there.

Once her tears had finally slowed to a few sniffles and hiccups wracking her body, he pulled away slightly, and lifted her chin up so he could look at her. Her swollen eyes looked right back at him. Taking his hand, he placed it on the back of her head, and brought her forehead towards him, placing a lasting kiss upon it.

 _You're safe_ , it said.  _I'll always be here; I'll go and be anywhere you want me to._

That warm night on the roofs of the Parisian houses, Chat Noir made a promise with his Ladybug, to never leave the other's side.

The one thing that the infamous Chat Noir loves more than anything else in the world, is his Lady's smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here is another prompt! It's not from the same list that the previous two were, but I'm still pretty happy with it!
> 
> If there are any mistakes, or anything that could be improved, don't hesitate to tell me!
> 
> Enjoy~!
> 
> TheiaNeko~ (Rionydal)


	4. When the Lucky Become Unlucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when the battle has an unlucky outcome?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No prompt this time :)  
> Warning: Mentions of injuries and blood.

Looking back, Chat Noir could have opened that door all those months ago, saved himself the shock that came along with the heart wrenching fact that Marinette was Ladybug. This wasn't how he was supposed to find out. They were supposed to be friends. Closer to one another than anyone else, yet knowing about the other. At least until they decided that it was time to have a big reveal. 

The amount of time the infamous black suited hero had dreamed about the big reveal. About who she was under that red and black mask. It was always in a light situation, one where they came to a mutual agreement. 

"Marinette?!" He sobbed, the world around them crumbling into ruins. "MARINETTE!" 

How could he let it happen this way? Out of all the things, failing to protect his Lady shouldn't have even been considered one of the things that could happen. Yet here they were, Ladybug's unmasked form lying in his arms, bruised, bloody and most likely broken. The one thing he had sworn to himself not to let happen, had taken course. 

It was all his fault. How could it not be? He had been fighting less than two meters away when another monster had seemingly appeared out of nowhere. Then she had been falling to the ground. Limp. Bleeding. She had needed him, and he hadn't been able to get to her in time. 

Now, she lay in his arms, not responding to anything. He had to either take care of the akuma that had caused this, or get her out of there and he couldn't do both. It was either the city, or his Lady. 

Innocent civilians, or the love of his life. 

How could he make such a decision in such a short period of time? He looked away from the raging akuma down to the girl that had always say behind him in class. Her kwami was talking to her too, trying to get her to do something, anything to tell them she was okay. 

She couldn't though, and the akuma were getting further and further away. Chat Noir looked back up at the enemies, there was no way he could catch up to them and defeat him after such a blow. He hadn't even been that hurt. 

Suddenly, he heard her breathing become labored, and he had no choice. He had to get her to a hospital. Grinding his teeth, he lifted her up. She was light, and logically he knew that she should be a lot heavier. He felt a warmth through his black suit and looked down. His face paled at the what he saw, how had he not noticed earlier? 

The pool of blood was only getting larger with each passing second he spent standing at the scene. He had to save his Lady. There was no way that he could loose her. So he ran, he ran as fast as he could. The buildings below him became a blur, the shouts of civilians in the distance were nothing more than background noise. 

His Ladybug had to survive. 

Marinette had to survive. 

He didn't think that he would be able to live with the guilt of letting her die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is a quick drabble. 
> 
> I started listening to Adele's 'Hello' and I am kinda in a downish mood cause the fact that I've finished grade 12 has kinda started to sink in. 
> 
> I've read a lot of 'Marinette find out first' but haven't come across Chat finds out first with pain things, so I was like 'while I'm in this mood, why the hell not!?" 
> 
> I am working on another chapter that will be around 1000 words though! So look forward to a longer chapter filled with masked balls and LadyNoir fluff! Enjoy! 
> 
> TheiaNeko~ (Rionydal)


	5. Prompt 46-You Can Go First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A ball. To be precise, a masked ball. And you know how much our fandom loves those.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 46- You Can Go First

Prompt: 46. "You can go first."

It was that time of year again. The invitations were sent out about a big fancy ball, held by none other than Chloé Bourgeois. The Mayor and Chloe held a ball every year, and every year, Marinette and her family were invited. The past balls had all been safe and as quiet as balls were. That was before the young teen had become Ladybug.

Like previous years, Chloe gave the entire town warning about the upcoming ball months in advance, giving Marinette plenty of time to come up with an idea for her dress and make it. The dark haired girl knew that a lot of the highest people in the fashion industry would be attending the event, and she took it as a opportunity to create a masterpiece that was certain to get her noticed.

If any of the professionals noticed her work, it would be like a dream come true. Especially if Gabriel Agreste noticed her work. It would mean the young fashion designer would once again have a chance at having her work showcased, and that was something that she could strive for.

She had sat down at her desk, pencil in hand looming over her sketch book. An hour later, a distressed Marinette had almost thrown her pencil onto the table, before remembering that shattered lead wasn't the most beneficial to work with.

Dragging her hands over her face, her eyelids heavy from slumping over the desk and doing nothing for an hour. She swung around in her chair, her eye catching sight of the little kwami next to her. Tikki had devoured a whole two plates of chocolate chip cookies while Marinette had sat at her desk in an eternal state of designers block.

Tikki, noticing that Marinette had become fed up with the project, flew over to the girl, landing on her shoulder.

"We could go patrolling, Marinette. It would do you the world of good, and you might get some inspiration while we are out." Tikki said softly, stroking the girl's hair as much as she was physically able to with her small structure.

Marinette looked at Tikki out of the corner of her eye before sighing and nodding in agreement. "It is getting a bit darker, so now would be a good time to go out patrolling." Even though it was Chat's night to patrol, it wouldn't hurt to have some extra company, cover some of the extra ground around Paris.

Getting up out of her swivel chair, Marinette transformed into the miraculous Ladybug. She slid open her window, and slipped out into the oncoming night.

The two heroes had decided to patrol on alternative nights so at least one of them was wide awake enough the next day in case of an akuma attack. The last time, they both had been worn out from the patrol the night before, and what could have been a quick battle had turned into a length that they weren't very proud of.

"I didn't realise you would me joining me tonight, my Lady." Chat purred, appearing from behind a chimney. "To what to I own this immense pleasure?" He said, strutting down to the black spoofed girl and kissing her hand.

Ladybug rolled her eyes. "My lack of inspiration I'm afraid. Being cooped up was getting under my skin, so I decided to come and bug you." She smirked, slightly annoyed she had started with the Ladybug puns, that was Chat's job, not hers.

"If it's of any consolation, you are the only inspiration that I would ever need." Chat supplied. To which, Ladybug grew extremely excited.

"That's it Chat!" She exclaimed, going over to him and taking his face into her hands. "You're so brilliant I could kiss you!" She beamed at him. "Thank you so much, I'll see you later!"

Chat Noir started to stutter, her reaction catching him totally off guard. "W-Wait! What about that kiss?!" But his words fell on deaf ears as Ladybug swung further and further away from him.

The ball, was one of the most extravagant events of the year, and even Adrien's initial thoughts on how dressed up the venue would be was seriously below how 'spectacular' (as Chloe had pronounced proudly) it had turned out to be.

Due to the theme being a masquerade ball, Adrien couldn't help but dress up as his favourite alternate ego, Chat Noir. So he pranced into the crowded room, looking around to see if his Lady had also come to the same idea he had. His black suit, fitted with a green a green lining and a ring like object around the top of his tie. His mask not only covered what his Chat Noir mask covered, but extended to his forehead and produced ears. All in all, he loved his mask.

As he looked around, he heard several murmurs and gasps from the bottom of a stained area. He turned around, and his mouth almost dropped at the sight of the lady in red. Her dress started off right around her body, the design obviously originating from the Chinese culture. As the dress flowed down to the floor, the red became lighter and suited dark red and black dots that obviously were a reference to Ladybug. To top it all off, the dress was complimented with three layers of a very, very pale pink.

He looked at her mask, the dark red accessory had designs that he was sure were something like antennas, but all within the mask. He walked over to her and offered his hand, escorting her down the last few steps.

"You look absolutely stunning my Lady." He all but whispered. Ladybug smiled in response, looking at how well Chat had dressed up thoroughly.

"You don't clean up too bad yourself Kitty." She teased. Just as Chat was about to ask his Lady to dance, a pair of voices interrupted them.

"I found them! Alya, I found them! Adrien, Marinette, you guys finally made it!" Nino said, his attire a dark blue, with a light blue mask to match, a black tear near one eye, and what seemed to be a reverse tear near the other.

"Wow! Marinette! You look gorgeous! You do too Adrien, just amazing!" The girl rambled, her dress black and white, and striped. Which while beautiful, was not at all easy on the eyes. "I like the way you too have dressed with influences from Paris' two favourite heroes, that's so cute!"

Chat Noir and Ladybug's faces had paled. Neither of them expecting something like this to happen. "You know, I think I might go home, seen one ball, you've seen them all." Marinette said, taking off her mask and turning around slowly. "I'll see you guys later."

"You know, I might just escort you home, Marinette. Later guys." Adrien supplied after being jolted out of shock by Marinette's words. He turned to the girl who was waiting a few steps in front of them

Needless to say, some very interesting rumours were heard about Ladybug and Chat Noir the next day, that seemed to almost parallel with the rumours surrounding Marinette and Adrien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gasp! What is this? Is this that 1000 worded prompt I had promised you guys? It is? Great!
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed this one! I felt like a lot of 500 fics were too short for you guys, and so I wanted to spice it up a little, add a few more words. Plus our fandom is all about masked balls, so I said to myself 'why not?'
> 
> I'm absoluteness hopeless at describing clothing, so here is the link to what they wear to the ball (even if we have to type it in letter by letter): http://chebits.tumblr.com/post/133048937750/ive-noticed-the-miraculous-ladybug-fandom-being
> 
> Also, if I don't produce quite as many drabbles over the next few months, it's because I am currently plotting and writing my first multi-chapter fic for the Miraculous Ladybug fandom! I've seen some drawings of the AU, and I haven't seen a fic about it been posted yet, so I'm taking it into my own hands and writing it!
> 
> Yes, some things will be different, giving the universe and when the story is set, but it will all be explained as to why it is like that in the actual story. 
> 
> I am being vague for a reason by the way, and that reason is " No spoilers :-)"
> 
> So look forward to that!
> 
> TheiaNeko~ (Rionydal)


	6. Prompt: It's Not What It Looks Like

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: It's not what it looks like.

Marinette was used to being in the spotlight, especially since she had become Ladybug. Although, having the attention of a group of teenagers as the girl beneath the mask, filled Marinette with fear. Especially under the conditions in which she found herself.

“This isn’t what it looks like! I swear” She shouted, squirming under the boy who was moving as if Medusa had looked him straight in the eye. In the heat of the moment, all of Marinette’s stutter disappeared. Her gaze turned to the boy above her, knowing the cogs within his mind were still trying to process the events that had unfolded. He still had to move. “Adrien, please get off of me.”

His green eyes were staring down at her, muscles rigid with shock. Marinette couldn’t blame him, but there was no time to be staring at each other in immense shock. They were surrounded by their classmates, and there was no way that they could hold their long awaited conversation in front of civilians.

“You okay, dude?” Nino asked, rushing over with Alya and pulling the blonde boy to his feet. Adrien’s eyes never left Marinette’s as he responded, even as the dark haired girl was helped up by Alya.

“Yeah, just a bit shaken up. I wasn’t expecting that akuma to be so destructive!” He shivered, the memories of the heroes’ battle still fresh in his mind. It had been a close call on both of their accounts. The event that had shaken him the most was the wound Ladybug had received from one of the akumas as she had been purifying the butterfly from their partner.

When two akumas had appeared, Adrien had paled at the thought of facing two terrors. They had enough trouble as it was fighting one enemy at a time. Battling two was just asking for trouble. The last time they had fought two akumas, there had been three of them, Chat Noir, and his two Ladybugs. Which at the time had been amazing for the black cat. Needless to say, the idea of fighting two akumas scared Chat.

They had been doing well against the enemy. Right up until Ladybug was injured by the akuma that Chat was supposed to be distracting as his Lady purified the first butterfly. Their luck seemed to be against them, not only was Ladybug now hurt, but they were both running out of time in their masks. Chat had used Cataclysm, and Lady had used her Lucky Charm, they couldn’t stay as the superheroes of Paris for much longer.

In his distraction, Chat had taken his attention away from the second akuma, whose rage had increased tenfold at the loss of his brother. He ran towards them, and like many times before Chat Noir grabbed Ladybug and made sure he was the one that was going to get hurt. Instead of attacking the duet, the akuma decided last second to escape to fight another day, and blast through the roof, causing debris to fall.

Ladybug had fallen to the floor, having been pushed down by her partner who was on top of her, and she had become absolutely livid at him for it. Especially when he acted like nothing was wrong and proceeded to check her over for any more injuries she could have acquired other than the cut on her arm. Like that was possible after what Chat had just put himself through.

If anything, _she_ was the one that should be checking _him_ for injuries. Last time she checked, Ladybug was the one with the good luck, and the black cat on top of her had the misfortune of acquiring the bad luck. Marinette had insisted she was fine, and then progressed to grabbing the cat by his face to make sure he didn’t look away from her.

“You damn cat! What if you had gotten seriously hurt!?” She said seriously, her eyebrows furrowing and lips turned down, quivering slightly. “You always say how you would put yourself in front of me, and I’ve seen you get do it a million times, and get hurt a million more.” Her serious tone had started to waver, the horrific idea of losing her partner again terrifying the girl in red. “How do you think I would feel if I lost you?” She sobbed.

Chat lifted one of his hands off of the ground and gripped one of her hands that was still on his cheek. He leaned down and placed his forehead against hers, Ladybug’s body shaking as her tears streamed down her face. Chat Noir took a huge breath, understanding exactly where his Lady was coming from. Her fears were exactly like his, and the reasons behind his repetitive actions. Jumping in front of her whenever he believed that she was in danger.

“That’s exactly why I do what I do, my Lady. Because I wouldn’t know what to do if I lost you.” He whispered over the sound of her ever quietening sobs. Chat Noir remembered when Ladybug had become slightly more paranoid about whenever he jumped in front of her. It had been right after the incident with Alix and time travel. She hadn’t discussed it with him, but he knew that something had happened to the Chat from the other timeline, he wasn’t stupid.

The sounds of their miraculous’ constant beeping had gone entirely unnoticed, until it was far too late. Chat Noir started to move away from Ladybug when their transformations ran out. The two teenagers stared at the other, the shock of the reveal causing both to become as rigid as stones, and tuned out of the world around them. The two kwami’s sat by their sides, too exhausted to move. They knew that their charges needed some space, so Tikki and Plagg sat in silence, taking the time to recuperate.

That is until Chloe Bourgeois rounded a corner that lead straight to them, and let out a blood curdling scream that if toned down a couple of decibels, possibly resembled Adrien’s name. The kwami quickly hid in their respective teen’s jacket at the sound of the blonde girl's screech.

Which lead to the situation they were in currently.

“Are you both okay? What happened?” Alya asked, her voice hoarse, probably from shouting out for Marinette while the fighting was at full force, and buildings were falling apart. Marinette rubbed her eyes, knowing that there was no way she would get away without being asked if she had been crying, and what over. “You’re hurt!”

Marinette looked down at the cut that was on her arm, the bleeding finally having slowed to a stop. “I’m fine, it’s just a small cut.” She said, putting her hand over the wound to try and hide the full length of the injury. “We just happened to be caught right in the middle of it.” She whispered, afraid that at any moment she might cry again, the moment of vulnerability between the two teens still fresh in her mind’s eye.

Adrien nodded in agreement to the dark haired girl’s statement, eye lingering. He was still trying to wrap his head around Marinette also being Ladybug. It has crossed his mind more than once before, but he had paid no attention to it, as his Lady wanted to keep it a secret, and he wasn’t going to go against her wishes.

“We must have gotten separated from you guys, because next thing I know, Marinette and I are dodging debris left and right.” Adrien added, keeping as close to the truth as possible and trying to avoid the suspicious gaze from Nino. They had been found in a compromising position after all.

Just as their story was about to continue, Chloe wriggled past Alya and Marinette straight to Adrien’s side, proceeding to cling to him. “Are you okay?” She cooed. “I swear, those heroes will pay for letting you get hurt!” She shouted to the roof, fist raised before returning right back to the boy’s side. The sudden quick and rough movements made Adrien bump into Nino, aggravating the wounds that he had acquired on his back.

His wince went unnoticed by Chloe, and Nino who was about to let the blue eyed blonde a piece of his mind when Marinette spoke up. “Adrien, we should go visit the nurse’s office, I don’t think that area was damaged during the fight.” She looked him straight in the eye, and saw him swallow nervously. She turned her gaze to Alya, hoping that her friend would get the message.

As she held out her hand to the green eyed boy, they were interrupted by Chloe, who didn’t seem keen on letting him out of her sight. “Adrien? Where are you going?” The boy froze like a deer in headlights, the two teens really didn’t need Chloe following them.

“Chloe! Let’s go track down Ladybug and Chat Noir and give them a piece of our mind for hurting our friends!” Alya provided, grabbing Chloe’s shoulders and pointing her towards the opposite end of the room. Nino, having caught wind of the situation, turned to the two girls.

“Right, dude? How could they? Aren’t they supposed to be Paris’ heroes?” Silently thanking their friends, Marinette and Adrien ran out of the room hand in hand as quickly as they could. They had a lot to discuss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how I got all this from that prompt tbh... But here you go! 1550 words of pure and inter fanfiction for the ML fandom! 
> 
> I would have written more for things like the ML appreciation week, but I've been going through a rough spot and have only recently started to get back into my groove...
> 
> In other news; I have been working on that multi-chap doc, but it isn't even 2% completed yet.... Blame that on my inexperience.... 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed it!
> 
> TheiaNeko~ (Rionydal)


	7. Prompt: 2AM In The Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens in two in the morning when teleportation is involved?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Well this is not where I wanted to teleport, sorry for appearing in your bed at two am in the morning."

Marinette struggled to comprehend the situation that had been dumped on top of her. Literally. The night had started off quite pleasantly and uneventful, save the present Chat Noir had given her on patrol, claiming that it was so she 'would always be reminded of him'. In all honesty, the gesture had put a smile on her face.

He had gone down on his knee like always, taken her hand and upon it placed a gentle kiss. Looking back, his lips had lingered for far longer than usual. At the time, she felt her face light up as she stared down at the flirtatious feline before her. Although, unlike his usual antics, the gesture seemed to genuine, so loving, that she couldn't help but turn the same shade as her suit.

Marinette knew that Chat could be serious when he wanted to be, and recently discovered that he was also serious with his flirting. She had to give it to him, she would be mortified if she flirted with Adrien with the same amount of shamelessness that Chat flirted with. Just thinking about it had recently become her main reason for changing into a colour not unlike the red of her Ladybug outfit.

When she had arrived back at her house, swinging down onto her bed then to the floor as she transformed back into her pumpkin of a self, she looked down at the object. A small pendant barely the size of the tip of her pinky finger. It was black, round and simple. If Marinette looked closely enough, she swore that it glinted the tiniest amount of green. As it lay in her hand, she repeated the night in her head, the air of it all floating around her head. She was falling for the black cat, and there was no way she could back out.

When the realisation hit her she nearly crumpled to the floor, the weight of the situation bearing down on her like a ton of bricks. She was beginning to like Chat Noir, her partner, her best friend. If the two of them went down this path, there was a higher probability of getting hurt; they would put each other in front of their duty, Marinette was sure of it.

She had gone over the possibilities of being more than just friends with Chat. Multiple times. At first, it had been because she was in love with Adrien. Adrien, the handsome boy that she couldn’t take her eyes off of when sitting behind him in class. The boy who made her heart beat several times faster than it should and that held acres of meadows within his sparkling emerald eyes. Oh how she could get lost in those eyes of his.

She admired the way his golden locks flowed behind him as he ran from rooftop to rooftop. Marinette paused. No. Don’t go down that dark path. There would be no thinking of Chat Noir as a romantic possibility, not now, not ever. Sighing, she started to go through the motions of preparing for bed, slipping the pendant around her neck. She had long since wished her parents goodnight and ‘retired’ to her room.

Glancing at the clock she slid underneath the covers, groaning at the green numbers that glowed dimly in the dark. She would be getting little sleep that night, or more accurately, that morning. Dissatisfied with the little amount of sleep she would soon possess, she shifted herself until she found a comfortable position on her side and settled down, the pendant that Chat Noir had gifted to her landing with a soft thump on her mattress. She had almost forgotten about it.

There was no denying Marinette had a special place in her heart set aside for her black cat. Even with this information, she still found it hard to believe that Chat was taking Adrien’s place. Gorgeous, handsome Adrien. The boy who was so sweet she was pretty sure she would contract diabetes if she were to look at him for too long. Thinking about him made her realise that the pictures that lined the walls of her room would be coming down soon. The model in the picture was slowly leaving her heart, and she hated it.

Marinette gripped the pendant in her hand, all the memories she had of Adrien running through her head, she had to keep him in her heart. Her handsome boy. Her blonde haired, green eyed model that caught her heart in his hands and kept it safe for the longest of times.

Her memories were cut short when suddenly a loud yelp was heard from above her. Her Ladybug reflexes caused her to try and roll off of the bed, but she only succeeded in flattening herself on the bed before a cat in a leather suit landed on top of her. She stared up into his eyes, which seemed to be too close for comfort. His lips also seemed to be on hers, which she wasn’t able to process until Chat Noir leaped back.

“Marinette! I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to kiss you!” The boy rambled.” I- Marinette? Are you okay?” Marinette’s hand moved towards her mouth, the feeling of Chat’s lips on hers still burning as she covered them.

“I don’t know what happened! I was thinking of Ladybug, cause this pendant is supposed to be a teleporter, but only works when we are thinking of each other, and then I’m with you and- oh god Marinette, I’m so sorry.” He apologised. Marinette looked at him.

“Thinking of each other?” She gasped, her breath still lost to the kiss. She had been thinking of Adrien though, there was no way that she had been thinking of her partner.

Chat chuckled, rubbing a hand on the back of his head. “I’m pretty sure I should have explained it to her properly when I gave it to her. Sorry about this mess, Princess.” He said, finally gaining his composure. 

“No, it’s fine. You just startled me.” It was not fine. She had been thinking about Adrien Agreste when Chat Noir had appeared. It made perfect sense that he was here due to thinking about her. Though the only reason she could think of that made it possible for her cat to be here was if…

“I’ll be off then, Princess, I’m sure you would like to return to your sleep as soon as possible.” The boy bowed slightly as he spoke. As looked up at the skylight preparing to open the window, Marinette reached out and grabbed his arm. Blue eyes met green. There was no way this was supposed to be possible.  
Marinette’s throat seemed to be as dry as a desert, all moisture taking that point in time to leave the dark-haired girl struggling to speak to the boy before her. 

“Is something the matter princess? You can always talk to your knight,” Chat said, his voice barely above a whisper. Marinette tugged on his arm, willing him to come closer while she tried to sort out the words that she desperately needed to voice.

“Chat. Kitty, who are you behind the mask?” She finally whispered, blue eyes searching green, trying to find the sweet boy that had recently begun to spend more and more time with her. The boy smiled softly at her as we walked closer, and planted a kiss on her head as Marinette’s eyes fluttered closed.

“Unfortunately, that’s one secret this knight has to protect his princess from. There’s no telling what Hawkmoth would do if he found out that you knew.” Marinette’s hand covered his as it rested against her cheek. How she prayed to all type of luck that this was Adrien.

“You know,” She started, licking her lips as she willed herself to continue. “I was thinking of Adrien when you happened to fall on top of me, Chat Noir.” Her eyes opened, trying to see his face through the darkness of the night. The blonde-haired boy stared down at her, eyes widening slightly at her confession.

“It seems we were both thinking of different people then, princess. Which begs the question, why am I here?” He whispered, voice hoarse. Through the night, she saw the gears turning in his head, seemingly coming to the same conclusion she had arrived at. Even though Marinette was sure that her kitty was Adrien, she still doubted herself and her thoughts.  
“You’re Adrien, aren’t you?” She uttered, more to herself than the boy in front of her. If Chat was Adrien, and Adrien, Chat, what would this mean for them, for their partnership.

“I’m Adrien Agreste, as much as you’re Ladybug I assume,” he murmured back, stroking her cheek with his thumb. Marinette tightened her grip on his hand, nodding slightly. This was the part that she had always feared. The part where Chat Noir turned his back on her, disappointed in the person that Ladybug was under the mask.

Adrien sighed, his form losing its stiffness. “Thank god. Thank god it’s you Marinette,” he whispered, moving to sit down on the bed beside her, removing his hand from her cheek in the process, but keeping hold of her hand. Marinette blinked in surprise. That was definitely not the response she had been expecting.

“Wait, what? You’re not disappointed?” She squeaked, feeling her face become warm at the sound of his chuckle.

“I am so glad it’s you. Remember when Alya thought that it was Chloe. The thought that I had fallen for her made me worry.” He laughed softly, squeezing her hand in an unconscious form of comfort. “I guess I should release my transformation though.” He muttered, more to himself than the girl beside him.  
Marinette nodded. Even though the green-eyed cat before her had confirmed that he was Adrien, she was still doubting his words. Even though she shouldn’t be, he was Chat Noir, and her kitty never lied to her. As soon as the green light that surrounded him disappeared, a second voice appeared.

“Finally! Do you know how long it took you two kids to reveal yourselves!?” The small Kwami whined.

“Plagg!” Marinette looked over the fourth voice that had appeared by her pillow. “As first impressions go, how are yours only the most ridiculous?” She asked, floating towards the black object floating in the air, glowing green eyes piercing the darkness.

At a glance, the first thing that Marinette noticed was the size difference. Tikki was so much smaller than her cattish counterpart. The second thing that the dark-haired girl noticed, was in the place that Chat Noir had been sitting was the model that had been plaguing her thoughts earlier that night.

“You are Chat Noir…” She said, bringing the fact around again to make sure it was true, the two boys she loved. Both boys with the same enchanting green eyes, and golden locks that graced her dreams with their presence were the same person. This made everything so much easier, and so much harder.

“Now I’m sure too, after seeing your Kwami, that you are Ladybug. Not that I wasn’t unsure before.” Adrien smiled at her.

“Adrien, give me cheese!” Plagg interrupted, spinning into the boy’s face. The mood was ruined. Adrien sighed, quirking an eyebrow at the Kwami shook his head slightly.

“I’ll give you some when we get home.” He told the black creature. Taking one last look at the dark-haired girl in front of him, he gave her hand a final squeeze. “I guess I’ll see you in school then.” He whispered, standing up and making his way to the roof.

“Yeah, see you… Kitty,” she whispered back to him. As he leaped off the roof of the bakery, Marinette lay back down, pulling her blankets up to her chin. With everything that had happened, she wouldn’t be getting any sleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Another fic, finally! I actually started on another one quite a while ago, but it's taking waaayyy longer than I thought it would.
> 
> Also, I'd like to thank Emeralddrop (on tumblr) for reading over my work and helping me fix up the bits and pieces that needed to be fixed! 
> 
> I hope everyone likes this~
> 
> TheiaNeko~ (Rionydal)


	8. Prompt: An Ask and a One Liner Suggestion

Adrien, your Chat is showing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got a slightly rude comment on my drabbles the other day, and it asked when I was going to update.
> 
> The answer is, I'm not sure. And I'm officially going on semi-hiatus due to personal things going on. For example; starting university.
> 
> Please tho, if you want to ask me something, don't be rude. I'd really appreciate it if you were just straight forward. No one likes seeing negative things.
> 
> Thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there everyone!
> 
> So as you've read, I have also flown right into the Miraculous Ladybug fandom. A friend of mine gave me a prompt list to complete, and so I've been using LadyNoir as my ship to complete quite a few of them. (Then we swap and compare the stories and the fics :3 )
> 
> So I've put these as drabbles, just because they are only around 500 words and not really anything substantial...
> 
> They will be consisting of Miraculous Ladybug and Fairy Tail, depending on the prompt and how I'm feeling at the time.
> 
> The drabbles will most likely have nothing to do with each other either.
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed this! Reviews are highly appreciated!
> 
> TheiaNeko~ (Rionydal)


End file.
